


冬與夏 Winter and Summer

by Fairygoose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, M/M, Mommy Issues, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygoose/pseuds/Fairygoose
Summary: “我喜歡紐約的冬天和莫斯科的夏天”“我不知道你選了最美的季節還是最壞的季節”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的蘇美oc，兩個人在一段荒誕歷史裡的荒誕故事。  
> 寫得很爛，第一次寫長篇。

0  
科穆納爾並不算是個活潑的孩子，尤其對於他這個年紀的來說，過分安靜了。  
他和妹妹乖乖地坐在對小孩子來說有些高的椅子上，儘管圍著圍巾卻還是被凍得鼻頭發紅，兩張可愛的小臉也紅通通的。  
彼什科夫同志彼時還沒變成小兒子心裡討人厭的“老王八蛋”，他只是個在部長會議裡說不上話的小部長，在他的辦公桌上有著科穆納爾兩歲那年和母親的照片，母親抱著還在襁褓裡的妹妹，微微地彎著嘴，用盡了全身的力氣才挪動那幾塊皮膚。  
冬妮婭有些餓了，這會兒的確接近中午，父親應該在冬妮婭開始哼唧之前就牽著他們倆的手去幹部食堂裡領兩份土豆泥填飽肚子，科穆納爾晃盪著他的兩條腿，膝蓋上的是他的帽子，父親為他量身定制的。  
冬妮婭的哼唧聲愈演愈烈，逐漸變成了抽抽噎噎的聲音，科穆納爾解開妹妹的圍巾，看著她在暖氣裡又被捂得通紅的臉，他總覺得作為哥哥要說些什麼。  
“冬妮婭，看上去爸爸一時半會兒不會來了，我們自己去食堂找保拉阿姨要份土豆泥怎麼樣？還有青豆，我記得你喜歡吃青豆。”  
冬妮婭通紅的眼睛並不很信任地盯著大他兩歲的哥哥，撇了撇嘴，眼淚又被驕傲的小姑娘憋了回去。  
“我並不喜歡青豆，是哥哥喜歡而已。”  
“那你準備一起走嗎？我認識路。”  
科穆納爾從椅子上滑下來，腳尖“噠”地一聲碰到了地板，小男孩的帽子被抓在了手上，另一隻手伸向妹妹，抬頭挺胸，眼神堅定地像個將軍一樣，和母親如出一轍的灰藍色燃燒著。  
冬妮婭可沒想那麼多，她點點頭，費了些力氣從椅子上跳下來，她還太小，滑下來會跌傷自己，科穆納爾此時像個中世紀的騎士，牽著貴族小姐的手讓她們從不太高的台階上跳到自己懷裡。妹妹跺了跺腳，科穆納爾吸了吸鼻子，兩個神氣活現的小衝鋒隊員開始踏著步子四處巡邏起來。

科穆納爾撒謊了，他並不認識路。  
實際上也不能如此嚴格地要求一個小孩子，他才6歲不到，雖然被父親牽著手走了幾十來次，但光靠他小小的腦子記著太勉強了，他還要記好吃的酸奶油，騎在父親脖子上威風凜凜的感覺，冬妮婭唱歌時候的聲音，他要記得並不比任何一場高級會議紀錄員需要記的少。  
冬妮婭乖巧地牽著哥哥的手轉悠著，她自然不必擔當起引路人的角色，有了閒心四處看著，紅色髮繩在金色的腦袋後面晃來晃去的，隨著主人偶爾蹦蹦跳跳的腳步上下翻飛。  
中午時分來來往往的職員少之又少，大家要麼忙著趕去食堂看看今天中午的午餐，實在有些空閒時間的也只是頗為好奇地盯著兩個小孩看了一會兒之後繼續埋頭趕著自己的路，他們或許認出來，或許沒有，誰會在工作日的中午注意到兩個小屁孩呢，難道他們是NKVD的小職員？這麼想著的加琳娜小姐忍不住吃吃地笑出了聲。  
科穆納爾有些慌了，他從來沒見過這麼多的門，還有這麼多形形色色的地毯，小男孩這會兒全然沒有了一開始的神氣，可憐地昏了腦袋，連方向都搞不清楚了。  
妹妹似乎也察覺到了什麼，她搖了搖科穆納爾的胳膊，心裡突然也沒了底，耷拉著腦袋。  
“哥，我們沒迷路吧。”  
“當然沒有。”  
科穆納爾撒了第二個謊，實際上天知道他在哪裡，小男孩緊張地手心裡都是汗，妹妹嫌棄地抽走了手，埋怨著哥哥的手汗，小姑娘才不知道我們小小的男子漢心裡想了些什麼，而我們的小小男子漢心裡對妹妹更加愧疚了，還帶著小朋友圓潤的臉急得通紅，像是典禮上的紅旗一樣。  
走廊上的人漸漸稀少了，這會兒大家都得在食堂吃著午餐，不能說享受，因為沒什麼人會喜歡寡淡到和自家水管裡的水一樣味道的羅宋湯，還有硬的得泡在自來水羅宋湯裡的才能下嚥的大列巴麵包。  
科穆納爾本想找個人問路，卻再也沒遇見什麼人，辦公室的門大多也嚴嚴實實地關著，他急得快哭出聲來，小男孩的眼淚聚在眼睛裡打著轉轉，他從來也沒遇到過這樣的情況啊。他可愛的小妹妹跟在後面，像個忠實的衛兵，可憐地全然不知道自己的好哥哥怎麼一回事。  
幸好，急得哭鼻子的小男子漢看到了一扇開著的門，他領著冬妮婭跑了進去，腳步笨拙卻又快得和小熊崽一樣，語無倫次地和妹妹解釋著找人問路的話兒，他還不認識這會是誰的辦公室，誰在這間辦公室裡，他的確只想問個路啊。  
辦公室裡坐著漂亮的維拉阿姨，她低著頭，漂亮的頭髮整整齊齊地扎在腦後，坐在辦公桌上抽菸的是爸爸的秘書，維克托叔叔。科穆納爾站著了腳，攔住跟火箭一樣竄進來的妹妹。  
“嘿，維拉阿姨和維克托叔叔在談話呢。”  
“可是你說...”  
“爸爸也是每次等別人和他說完話再讓維克托叔叔進去的。”  
冬妮婭氣得漲紅了臉，兩邊的臉頰更鼓了，活像一隻正在為冬眠做準備的小松鼠。

“維拉，你叔叔已經在名單上了。”  
“維克托，我知道，遲早有一天叔叔會上那個天殺的名單的。”  
維克托立刻挺直了腰板，四周看了一圈，發覺收音機還在機械地吐著一段段的新聞之後，又彎下腰去。  
“但你沒有，或許暫時，或許永遠，誰知道，但NKVD不會大發善心的。”  
“我不能就這麼丟下叔叔，他已經老得快走不動了。”  
維拉說著說著捂著臉小聲啜泣起來，維克托急忙擰大了收音機的音量，免得藍帽子們起疑心。  
“但是維拉，你必須得走，我知道你對你叔叔有多關心，他也愛你，但是你這一次必須得跑。”  
“我跑到哪裡？烏克蘭？白俄羅斯？還是西伯利亞？”  
維克托沈默了，他沒說話，只是像缺氧一樣吸著煙，直到火星燒到了手指頭，他才著了魔一樣投進垃圾桶裡。  
“這樣吧，我去問問部長同志，他應該有辦法，就算沒有他也認識有辦法的。”  
維拉沒再摀著臉，她的眼睛盯著門口，圓圓的灰綠色瞪得像貓頭鷹一樣大。  
“他們怎麼不說了...”  
小熊崽們還在好奇，殊不知熊爸爸早就站在他們倆的身後盯著許久了。  
“你們倆在這做什麼？”  
“爸爸？！”  
小妹妹率先撲了上去抱著爸爸的手臂，小兒子則是低著腦袋不願意看父親的臉，甚至拉低了帽簷，裝出冷酷的小哨兵的模樣。  
老彼什科夫按了按兒子毛呢帽子，使勁地揉了揉，並不是很在乎他亂糟糟金髮是否因此更難打理。科穆納爾抓住了爸爸的手，眼睛看向了維拉和維克托。  
“部長同志，我們...”  
“晚些時候。”  
“但是維拉她...”  
“晚些時候，維克托同志，我說晚些時候。”  
似乎意識到這樣說有些過於嚴厲，他還不是有著能和這樣的嚴厲匹配權力的人，於是一手抱著冬妮婭（冬妮婭頂喜歡被爸爸抱在懷裡了。），一手牽著科穆納爾，走出辦公室。  
“在下班之前來找我，你和維拉同志都來。”  
“現在我們去找保拉阿姨吃土豆泥。”  
他笑著對兩個孩子說。

科穆納爾沒吃上青豆，保拉說要是早來個十分鐘可能還剩下一些，但這會兒全都搶光了。  
科穆納爾也沒再見過維拉阿姨和維克托叔叔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蘇聯人的小故事。


	2. Chapter 2

0.5  
賀拉斯並不是從生下來就叫這個名字的，給他取名的父母給他起了個以後值得佔據八卦週刊頭條新聞的名字，然後附加上中間名，他親愛的教父教母一家的姓，和父親籤在任何一份協議書或者合同上都漂亮完美的家族名字，他就是整個家族和產業的完美繼承人。  
但我們還是稱他為賀拉斯吧，他也只被人記得這個名字了。

賀拉斯是個出色的繼承人，但卻是一個不及格的小孩，他才六歲不到，卻已經開始站在需要特殊調適的樂譜架前演奏小提琴曲了，他皺著眉頭，手指在琴弦上跳來跳去，他的眼睛盯著琴譜，一個音符接著一個音符，直到母親關門的聲音把他打斷。  
母親沒有看他，只是掏出在手提袋子裡的打火機，點燃嘴巴上叼著那根萬寶路香煙，賀拉斯沒看母親，只是轉過身去把小提琴放進琴盒裡。  
“今天練習的怎麼樣？”  
“蓋維茨先生說我拉得不錯。”  
“有時間傻不拉幾盯著窗外看你父親什麼時候回來不如多花點時間練練琴，我不指望你秋天上學了之後還能記得練琴。”  
賀拉斯沒去反駁母親毫無根據的指責，他習慣了，反駁也只會換來母親歇斯底里的咒罵，他是個聰明的小傢伙，懂得什麼叫閉嘴。  
父親在樓下嚷嚷著，晚餐已經被習慣等待的廚子和管家熱了幾遍，賀拉斯沒出聲，母親把香煙夾在手指中間，衝著父親的方向吼了回去，像是發洩自己一天的怒火。  
“你他媽給我等一會兒，諾亞，有一整天的功夫去親那些漂亮小姐們卻等不了幾分鐘？”  
“聽著，愛德琳，你那張天殺的臭嘴要是再他媽學不會閉上，我今晚絕對會讓你知道什麼是教養的，臭婊子。”  
賀拉斯把琴譜從書架上拿下來，整齊壘好放在自己的琴盒上，他的小提琴老師是個從奧地利逃出來的猶太人，英語總帶著一股子口音，賀拉斯一開始總要連猜帶蒙才能知道個大概意思，父親母親從來不願意和蓋維茨先生說話，即便偶爾碰見也只是點個頭摘個帽子問好而已。賀拉斯並不很想插足父母和老師之間的關係，也就只盡心盡力當個傳話筒，拿琴聲做為老師的信使。  
“小子，你也快點下來，沒必要拖延這麼長時間。”  
“好的爸爸。”  
父親和母親對吼過有些沙啞的嗓音響了起來，賀拉斯乖乖地從落地窗前走到樓梯口，停頓了一會兒，上次冒失地衝到樓梯上只目睹了父親掌摑母親的場面，好巧不巧正好對上父親的眼睛，他和母親如出一轍的漂亮眼睛撞上了父親乾澀的藍，父親不知道懊悔還是惱火地大吼一聲，甩開母親抓著他西裝袖子的手，半是威脅半是警告地讓賀拉斯多長幾個眼睛，他們倆都不想再經歷這樣一次鬧劇。

父親的眼鏡放在一邊，他的眼睛沒什麼毛病，戴著一副這樣的眼鏡只是為了體現自己早就擺脫了內布拉斯加農民小子的身分，搖身一變成為紐約州富有又文質彬彬的資本家。實際上的效果呢？賀拉斯不知道，但母親總會在深夜裡咒罵著父親，說他永遠是個腦子裡滿是玉米的蠢豬。  
賀拉斯看了眼被移到一邊的煙灰缸，母親上等的萬寶路香煙被按滅在透明的煙灰缸裡，實在是一種浪費，他這麼評價道。  
他自己呢？小孩子的腿實在不夠長，沒辦法把腳安安穩穩地放在地板上，索性任由兩條腿自然地垂在空氣中，他不會像其他小孩子一樣晃來晃去，父親在他第一次能自己坐上飯桌的時候就警告過他。  
“如果你想像你爹，也就是我，一樣在那幫老爺小姐們的聚會上受人尊敬，有那些個笑起來和花一樣的小服務生給你提供香檳酒，就最好給我把你的腳放安分點，懂嗎？”  
賀拉斯當時溫順地點了點頭，小男孩溫柔而清脆的聲音回答道“好的爸爸”。他怎麼學會這麼乖巧的？父親有的時候自滿又疑惑地想著。  
賀拉斯也不知道自己為什麼從來都和別的孩子不一樣，他從來不要求什麼玩具或者新衣服，這也導致了他很少在父母面前像一個真正的五歲孩子一樣發脾氣，不想上提琴課，不想起床，不想刷牙，不想洗澡，不想吃飯，這些問題在賀拉斯的身上幾乎不存在。每一次母親的妹妹或者哥哥來家裡時，他們總是一副假裝驚訝得不得了的神情，一邊用著只有英國人才會用的長單詞稱讚小賀拉斯的懂事乖巧，一邊私底下陰陽怪氣地說這孩子肯定是個傻子。  
“怎麼會有小孩不喜歡玩呢？那個威廉瑪麗學院畢業的好醫生說，孩子們越是活潑越聰明呢！”  
然後呢，賀拉斯穿著漂亮的襯衫和裁剪整齊的背帶褲不帶錯音地演奏完一首小提琴曲，父親在他的背後笑得白森森的牙齒都要露出來，咧開的嘴和狐狸有幾分相似。  
親戚們先要愣住一會兒的，他們嘰嘰喳喳的腦子可能還沒從震驚中反應過來，然後就是掌聲，稱讚，和父親大誇賀拉斯的未來如何完美，實際上每個語句間都透著嫉妒和尖酸。  
“他以後肯定會是個很偉大的小提琴家，親愛的諾亞，你真是個盡職又幸運的父親。”  
比如這句。  
人人都知道賀拉斯的父親想讓他繼承家業，在紐約乃至全國把家族生意做的風聲水起，最好在政治圈子里發展發展，當個什麼委員會主席之類的。賀拉斯父親最討厭也是最難以忍受的事就是兒子成為除了繼承人之外的任何角色，音樂家，警察，畫家，醫生，參議員，軍人，J 埃德加 胡佛的手下...音樂家首當其衝。  
賀拉斯自己對小提琴並沒什麼興趣，學習樂器更像是完成任務和讓自己遠離安靜到死寂的大宅的方法之一，這實在沒有辦法指責他，說到頭來他就算再安靜出色和乖巧，也只是個快六歲的孩子而已，怎麼指望他真的願意每天待在那個宅子里不發瘋。  
蓋維茨先生對他很同情，偶爾會提早些來到賀拉斯的家裡，和他聊回兒天，小賀拉斯這時候才能展現出一點點小孩子該有的樣子。他會偷偷跑到母親的房間裡拿兩隻棒棒糖（他母親喜歡藏一些糖果，抽菸之前吃會在口腔裡自帶一點甜滋滋的味道），一隻給蓋維茨先生，一隻留給自己慢慢含在嘴裡。  
賀拉斯會問些蓋維茨先生關於世界的東西，大家正在打架呢，蓋維茨先生每次都這麼回答，誰在打架？賀拉斯繼續追問，哦，美國人，英國人，日本人，德國人，俄國人...整個世界都在打架。  
蓋維茨先生說德國的時候總忍不住說成Deutschland而不是Germany，賀拉斯一開始總是糾正他，後來也只是低著腦袋含住糖哼哼幾聲。

“您想過回德國嗎，蓋維茨先生？”  
有一天賀拉斯含著檸檬味兒的棒棒糖時這麼問道，他喜歡檸檬味兒，因為不是甜得像草莓或者橘子一樣膩人，也不至於和他實在叫不上名字的口味兒一樣反胃。  
“親愛的，我回不去啦。”  
“等大家打完架也回不去嗎？”  
蓋維茨先生沒說話，沈默地舔著賀拉斯為他精心挑選的，一樣的檸檬味兒糖果，有好那麼一會兒，直到賀拉斯都快吃完了自己的棒棒糖，甚至都能感受到糖棍作嘔的口感時，他才開了口。  
“不，就算打完架我也回不去了，我離開太久了。”  
可您的口音還是難懂的德國話味兒。賀拉斯走了神，又去望著落地窗外壞掉的噴泉發呆。  
“鳥在離家太遠的地方停留太久就會變成樹，而樹，小朋友，是不會移動的。”  
蓋維茨先生也盯著窗外的噴泉發呆，他相信德國會輸掉這場戰爭，奧地利又會被分離出來，他的猶太兄弟姐妹們總有再見光明的一日，但他永遠要在美國做一個徘徊的幽靈。  
小賀拉斯呢？他一輩子都會守在美國這片他再熟悉不過的地方，偶爾像個候鳥一樣帶著老婆和孩子飛到西班牙或者法國度假，然後急不可耐地飛回來，這就是他一輩子最遠的旅程了，蓋維茨先生這麼想著。  
“好了，閒聊時間結束，到小提琴時間，希望今天你能少拉錯幾個音。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於美國人的序章。


	3. Chapter 3

1  
科穆納爾下了火車。  
莫斯科的春夏之交奇怪得很，雪才融化沒多久，雨就要下起來了，風颳得說大不大說小不小，有人按著扁帽，恨不得把腦袋都塞進可憐的灰色毛呢帽子裡，有人的制服帽子搖搖欲墜卻懶得用手扶正。  
科穆納爾把帽子拿在手裡，他剛下火車，帽子被他拿去做睡覺的眼罩，外加莫名其妙的暈車嘔吐袋，他實在不明白為什麼會暈車，以往他大可以從登上火車的那一刻完完全全睡上八個多小時，然後神清氣爽地走下紅箭號，欣賞父親縮水了不少的身材強行讓自己在兒子面前裝出發號施令的樣子。  
有點像在監獄裡看報紙的老貝當。  
科穆納爾吹了聲口哨，他吹口哨的時候總要挑起眉毛，這個時候老彼什科夫總得皺著眉頭，緊閉著嘴，克制住自己不在兒子面前發火的模樣。實際上他小兒子並不很在乎父親對他的態度，他的唯一目的只是蹭上父親漂亮的黑色小轎車，回到塞滿了伏特加和Belomorkanal香煙的小公寓。  
站台上沒人注意除了自己和親人之外的，偶爾忙裡偷閒抽菸從列車上跳下來抽菸的乘務員會發現這是一對父子，畢竟年輕一點的那位幾乎是老一點的倒退了三十多年的樣子，但是又不太一樣，他們總要這麼評價，那個毛頭小子的眼睛漂亮多了。  
科穆納爾並不算得上是“毛頭小子”，他大學念了四年，拿了個歷史學學士的學位之後被老爹扔進了軍隊，渾渾噩噩偷聽爵士樂又混了三年，他已經25歲啦，他爹在他這個年紀已經有了老婆孩子，甚至見證了皇帝掉腦袋呢。  
不過他的眼睛的確讓人覺得奇怪，灰藍的顏色，稀有得很，大部分人都不知道人的眼睛能有這種顏色。繼承了我媽媽的眼睛，科穆納爾總得驕傲得和親眼見過列寧同志一樣告訴別人。

老彼什科夫同志走在前面，他的藏青色大衣壓垮了他的肩膀，灰白的頭髮在不大的風里被吹得稀稀拉拉垂下來幾縷，活像漫畫裡的拉斯普京。他的眼皮無精打采地耷拉著，像是剛從例行會議的椅子上站起身來，卻差點又倒回去呼呼大睡。  
小彼什科夫同志走在後面，兩隻手各提著一個箱子，他實在想抽菸得打緊，暈車的昏厥感還盤旋在腦袋上，和漂亮的小鴿子們一樣，討人厭地圍著一棵樹嘰嘰喳喳地飛來飛去。  
可惜他騰不出手抽煙，印著可愛的小狗萊卡的煙盒就放在他的大衣內兜里，他能感受到紙盒的邊角硌著肋骨的感覺。他抽的第一包菸就是小狗萊卡，那時候人人都為這條漂亮安靜的雜種犬歡呼和掉淚，人人都在夜晚望著天空上的星星，小狗萊卡對著他們微笑呢，大人這麼對小孩子們說，科穆納爾，那時候他的確是個毛頭小子，17歲？還是18歲？  
科穆納爾實在對於年齡有些麻木，但他的確記得那是個溫柔的夏日夜晚，就算對於莫斯科來說也是個溫柔的夏天。他坐在樹下，穿著件薄薄的長袖襯衫，袖子捲到了手肘，打火機夾在手指中間，香煙被叼在嘴上，剩下的19根安安靜靜地躺在萊卡可愛的臉和宇宙飛船的影子底下。  
他才17歲，對點燃香菸有猶豫不能怪他，就和現在25歲，因為抽不到煙他突然產生了跳到鐵軌上讓火車輾過自己的想法一樣，這不能怪科穆納爾。  
科穆納爾嘆了口氣，咬住舌頭，他太清楚咬在哪裡，咬多重能讓自己保持理智且正常的思維而不至於流血。

賀拉斯又一次從宿醉中醒了。  
他的腦袋不疼，但是重得要取代腳讓他的頭髮親吻地面的感覺實在讓他忍不住衝到狹窄的衛生間對著馬桶乾嘔了好一會兒。  
嘔不出來東西的，賀拉斯扶著旁邊的洗手池站起身來，和每天的清晨一樣，對著沾了蠻多水漬的鏡子看著自己的臉，刷牙，用涼水拍了拍臉，他的眼神又變回了溫柔漂亮，帶著還沒揮霍完青春的大學生。  
賀拉斯拉開窗簾，單元樓底下停著輛米黃色拉達轎車，然後一個穿著黑色大衣的女郎頭也不回地上了車，她的頭髮是白金色的，和小轎車的顏色到相當般配，賀拉斯這麼評價。  
他不著急喝咖啡，對付宿醉他已經有了好法子：喝杯水，然後把咖啡留著到書店裡。  
他還有些餅乾，就著水咽下去早就成了他的日常，他沒有冰箱，所以罐頭食品和計算好精確日期的麵包成了他所有的食物儲備。說不定當核戰爭爆發的第一天我就餓死了，賀拉斯站在窗邊胡思亂想，餅乾有種令胃開心地蠕動的味道，或者被輻射成什麼怪物，或者莫斯科會根本不存在。  
吃完簡易的早餐之後，賀拉斯細心地調整好夾在褲子上吊帶的金屬夾，在長袖襯衫外套了件外套，春夏之交實在不是很冷，好不容易戴習慣的呢帽在四月份也派不上什麼用場。他系好每一顆扣子，包括襯衫領口的那顆，不得不承認勒得的確有些緊，賀拉斯想著，彎下腰去係皮鞋的鞋帶。  
他從四歲就開始係鞋帶了，一部分程度上的無師自通。母親在他4歲之後只會站在轎車門面前冷冷地看著他繞著鞋帶，然後轉身關上車門，再也不去看自己的兒子一眼。

他的眼鏡規規矩矩地待在腦袋上，眼睫毛在慘敗的日光下投了一點影子在下眼皮，看上去像是化了妝的好萊塢演員，有著怪異的橘色睫毛的瘋人院常客。  
他騎上自行車，輕車熟路地在街上不快不慢地騎著，有在公交站看報紙的中年人偶爾投來奇怪的眼神，又回到了今天的真理報上，封面是勃列日涅夫的照片。真理報新聞每天都是差不多翻來覆去的那些沒人真正相信或者關心的話，然後配上幾張勃列日涅夫的照片。  
也怪不得那位先生分神看了眼賀拉斯，在早上騎著自行車的成年人畢竟實在太稀奇了，除了精力充沛過了頭的小孩子和大學生，沒有什麼上班族會騎著自行車。有汽車的官老爺們安安穩穩地讓自己的駕駛員開著車，自己則在後座趁機補點覺，而需要精打細算每一分戈比的普通人只得掐著事件趕著電車，然後還得計算如何能省下時間去喝一杯速溶咖啡。  
賀拉斯長得太像大學生了，眼鏡，襯衫，大衣，漂亮的淺金色頭髮，鞋帶整整齊齊的舊皮鞋，最後配上溫順又激情四射的眼神，是個人都需要感嘆這個青年必定有所作為，可能是物理系的高材生呢！或許他的老師就是金茨堡先生，他肯定在那個物理技術學院，那可是全蘇聯最聰明的腦袋的聚集地之一！然後大家都原諒了他騎著自行車的這個事實，小伙子可能在研究什麼物理課題呢，在清晨街上的老婦人這麼想著，她的碎花頭巾被風吹起一個邊角，賀拉斯能看見老人灰白相間的頭髮，有點像煙灰缸裡的灰塵，他這麼想著，大腦也被風吹得搖搖欲墜。  
他經過一輛電車，上面的人和沙丁魚罐頭裡半死不活的小魚一樣，睜著圓溜溜的眼睛，不同顏色的，賀拉斯看著玻璃窗裡的人入了神。電車許久沒清洗了，春夏之交沒人願意拿出百分之百的幹勁工作，甚至百分之八十都沒有，人們擠在裡面，圓溜溜地眼鏡盯著外面的賀拉斯，頗有幾分伊凡大帝殺子那幅畫上的神情。  
賀拉斯加快了騎車的速度，他微微離開了自行車的坐墊，好讓腳蹬得更起勁些，再拐一個彎就到他的書店，他有點想念咖啡的味道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每個人都在莫斯科有些東西需要思考。


	4. Chapter 4

2  
現在是什麼時間？  
科穆納爾這麼想著，又實在懶得抬頭去看鐘錶。他抽著菸，煙頭忽明忽暗，橘紅的火星和褪了色的火箭海報上規規整整的五角星一個顏色。  
他從桌子上的茶杯下抽出今天的《真理報》，小心翼翼地，因為裝著他抽屜裡剩下不多的伏特加，蘇托力牌子的，或者叫“首都”牌。  
在莫斯科就是這樣，一切都要打上“首都”的光榮名號，閃閃發亮的紅色，或者金色名牌，伏特加，香煙，甚至小孩的糖果。  
科穆納爾皺了皺眉，今天是1968年了，9月18日，報紙頭條還在痛罵杜布切克，高聲地譴責布拉格人都是“糊塗地背叛了偉大聯盟”，中間加上些自鳴得意地“完全控制住了布拉格及捷克的形勢”，在結尾又總得假惺惺地放低姿態，說些“請布拉格民眾認清現實，早日從西方資本主義和他們的傀儡杜布切克的甜言蜜語中清醒過來”，附上張照片，裡面比他小上五六歲的坦克兵站在坦克旁邊，笑得陽光燦爛，比對上報紙不遠處勃列日涅夫同志的臉實在讓人感到不舒服。  
他把煙頭從嘴裡拔出來，摁進煙灰缸裡，阿列克謝今天提早地走了，他要去趕火車，在西伯利亞鐵路上耗上幾天幾夜，然後去符拉迪沃斯托克看他親愛的媽媽。  
伊萬，他的副手，幾個小時還是十幾分鐘前走了進來和上司道了別，他剛結了婚沒多久，女孩是個小學的聲樂老師，笑起來的聲音也好聽。科穆納爾見過她一次，在伊萬的婚禮上，她慌張地故作鎮定和自己打著招呼，科穆納爾總算認出來她是高中時那個合唱團的漂亮姑娘，麻花辮上繫著紅繩子，畢業的時候倒是剪了稍短的頭髮，精心地盤成整潔的髮髻，科穆納爾之後沒見過她，說女孩的父親調到了烏克蘭，去了什麼核能研究室。  
莫斯科總是這樣，科穆納爾實在不想再抽一根菸，於是他把茶杯裡的伏特加倒進嘴裡，烈性液體順著喉嚨流過食道，在胃裡蒸騰。莫斯科總是這樣，他在自己的腦子裡重複了一遍，你總能發現回憶。

科穆納爾最近也很忙，第五分局最近為了整肅八月份紅場上那幫同情布拉格的傢伙們費心不少，一邊忌憚著第二總局的手伸得太長，一邊又要做些成果讓安德羅波夫能在下一次匯報勃列日涅夫的時候好看些。  
他是第五部門的負責人，尼基塔，科穆納爾不喜歡叫他的局長同志的姓，三天兩頭地盯梢著科穆納爾德進度，大有下一秒翻出個判決書宣讀科穆納爾因為“同情杜布切克”要被送到盧比揚卡關上個三四十年的姿態。  
科穆納爾仰著腦袋，後腦勺靠在座椅上，柔軟的金髮戳著頭皮，酥麻發癢，有點像小孩子們互相撓癢的小惡作劇。他才多大？28？對，應該是28，他是1940年的，今天是1968，那他的確是28歲了。  
他不應該在這裡的，科穆納爾想著，他需要洗個澡，睡個覺。窗外都沒有鳥在叫著了，監聽器的另一頭也不會有個好奇的狡猾耳朵嗅著錯誤的氣味，於是科穆納爾站起身，大衣被他擔在手臂上，九月並不冷，甚至還算夏天的範疇，小孩子們穿著短褲不情不願地去學校，在課堂上夢見還沒完結的夏夜。  
他和父親本應該在索契的療養院安安心心地待過七八月份，在九月出頭的時候慢慢悠悠地回到莫斯科。科穆納爾晃了晃腦袋，小心地控制自己走下樓梯，但他不喜歡療養院一類的度假勝地，他不喜歡索契，他不喜歡莫斯科，他不喜歡盧比揚卡大樓，他不喜歡莫斯科的高層建築。  
但他終於還是站在了盧比揚卡大樓的門口，像是被趕出管教嚴格的少管所一樣的年輕人，垂頭喪氣，昏頭轉向，不曉得去哪裡是好，他想找母親，但是母親早就去和列寧同志見面去了，他沒想去找父親，沒人知道為什麼科穆納爾 彼什科夫這樣地恨老彼什科夫同志，他想去找兄弟姊妹，可是唯一的妹妹被身後的大樓指派到天曉得的地方，剩下的全都爛在沒人知道的哪塊地裡。

賀拉斯今天應該是32歲了。  
他沒戴帽子，莫斯科的九月份實在不太像個九月份，樹上的葉子綠著臉，規整地在樹上排好，偶爾有幾片掉在街邊，孤零零的，又帶著幾分光明正大叛變的感覺，明天早上，或者今晚，要麼被風吹到不知道哪個下水道裡，要麼被踩得支離破碎。  
賀拉斯這兩個月很忙，布拉格的動盪讓龐大的紅色巨人只顧著對瘦骨嶙峋的捷克揮舞著拳頭，倒忘了自己背上快要撕裂的傷口，而賀拉斯需要做的則是匯總這些細小傷口的資料，甄別出哪些地方感染了破傷風，然後交給維吉尼亞。  
他忙得實在沒時間去酗酒，遞給蘭利的情報從每週一次變成了三天一次，每次見面的人倒總是不同，大使館的打字員，外貿公司的採購員，有的時候連接頭人都沒有，他只得用自己的小電報機發回去，如果是這種情況，他還得起個大早趕火車，跑到“印刷廠”附近的小屋子裡，一個下午窩在椅子上用稀奇古怪又要連貫的句子，打成“嘟嘟嘟嘟”響的摩斯電碼送到蘭利的耳朵裡。  
賀拉斯點燃了叼在嘴裡的煙，Belomorkanal牌的，上面畫著密密麻麻的是白海-波羅的海運河的地圖，被水沾濕了一點，淺藍和白色在紙盒上暈染開來，連紅星的稜角都泡得見不著影子。  
他煩躁地皺著眉頭，實在想不起來到底怎麼沾上的水漬，煙盒裡還剩下兩三根菸，孤零零地躺在浸了水的紙盒裡，偶爾隨著主人的動作晃來晃去，像在畢業典禮上喝醉了的大學生。  
賀拉斯扔掉了紙盒，連帶著裡面的香煙，他繼承了母親對於香煙的品味，萬寶路。他永遠抽不慣蘇聯的香煙，菸草的味道像是要把他的胃燒掉，像燒掉信箋一樣，只留下黑色的碎片，一碰就化成更細碎的粉末。  
他拐了個彎，把電報機和濕掉的香煙盒丟在腦後，只顧著思考正在鑽進肺裡的菸草。

他32歲了，賀拉斯的大腦在尼古丁的作用下勉強運轉著，像是體育特訓營裡被教官推搡著去進行越野的小不點。應該是32歲，他想，今年是1968年，今天是9月18日，蘭利在慶祝他們21週年紀念日，這年紀連大學畢業的資格都沒有。  
他22歲才拿到自己的學士學位，不算遲，也不算早，畢竟有天才二十歲就已經準備著自己的博士論文了，而他的同學們裡還有從東方的半島上回來的老兵，並沒比當時的賀拉斯大上幾歲，但你總覺得他們跳過了二十幾歲這十年，直接進入三十歲的遑遑不可終日。  
賀拉斯已經三十多歲了，他父親在這時候已經娶了母親，成功搞大了她的肚子。而賀拉斯開始需要每天照照鏡子，看看需不需要剃掉鬍渣。他的鬍子和父親一樣，深色的姜紅，像個有著愛爾蘭血統的花園地精。  
他在莫斯科已經好幾年了，可能比在大學裡待的時間都長，本來CIA早就應該把他調回來，變成個坐在蘭利的上班族，而不是還在兢兢業業地發著電報，研究著怎麼躲過“腳後跟的老鼠們”。  
這是每個人不約而同地給克格勃第五分局第五部門起的外號，他們的嗅覺比老鼠還要靈敏幾十倍，起碼老鼠只能嗅到存在的奶酪，而“腳後跟的老鼠們”則能嗅到不存在奶酪。

沒人會在這麼晚的時候還晃蕩在莫斯科的街上，除非你本身不屬於這裡，而這有很多種情況。  
科穆納爾不知道對面的人是哪一種，喝醉酒的流浪漢，不，他的步子邁得有節奏，香煙的火星也有規律地閃著，在夜晚裡有些過於引人注目的淺金色頭髮被深夏的風吹起來，一層層蓋在一起。大學教授？也不是，莫斯科並沒有二十幾歲的朗道教授，他的眼睛配上眼鏡是柔軟的，不像科學家們一樣的尖銳。  
倒也不會是間諜，科穆納爾想，美國人也沒明目張膽到大半夜在莫斯科的街上晃悠，而且幾百米處就是盧比揚卡大樓。

賀拉斯沒想到這麼晚還能碰見行人，男人穿著軍綠色的襯衫，繫著黑領帶，制服帽子安穩地扣在腦袋上，讓別人看不清他頭髮的顏色。  
KGB，賀拉斯想，也沒什麼別的選項了，幾百米處就是盧比揚卡大樓，加上一套制服，估計是加班加點對著布拉格不放心的傢伙。他沒再去看對方，香煙快要燃盡了，他在心裡嘆氣，想著明天要不要買萊卡牌的更合適些。

突然一隻鳥叫了一聲，不刺耳，但清楚且嘹亮，頗有報時的大鐘的氣質。兩個男人對著聲音的方向望去，只看到個在黑色天空底下的灰色影子，像是耗盡了氣力，歪歪斜斜地消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “於是兩隻疲倦的鳥在路途中短暫地認識了一下。”


	5. Chapter 5

3  
地點沒錯。  
科穆納爾站在書店門口前最後看了眼小紙條，他的一個下屬三天前給他的。  
紙條本身沒什麼特別，部門派發的筆記本上撕下來的小紙條，用鉛筆寫下的字跡，不算潦草，甚至可以說是工整。  
他記得那個遞紙條的小子，二十來歲，頭仰得像是要把脖子折斷一樣，和機器人一樣死板的語氣裡藏不住自傲，說什麼找到了可能的反蘇資料的源頭。年輕人是捷爾任斯基高等軍事學院畢業的，父親是KGB第二總局的上校還是中校來著。科穆納爾一向和這幫軍事學院出身的傢伙們不太感冒，年輕好勝，滿腦子的空想，他這麼和阿列克謝說，阿列克謝搖搖頭，他並不明白科穆納爾這個大學生和軍事學院畢業生之間的矛盾怎麼形成的，他只是個在重組第五分局時被調進來的幸運兒而已。  
科穆納爾自認為還算有資格說別人年輕好勝，他自己踩在二十歲的尾巴上，踩得二十歲嗷嗷大叫，恨不得下一秒就把他踹給三十歲，可科穆納爾下了狠心，就是不願意牽上三十歲的手，於是尷尬地和尖叫的二十歲妥協，留著個28和29歲的名頭。

十月底的莫斯科算得上冬天嗎？  
科穆納爾覺得算，今年的秋天太長了，又出了捷克的那檔子事，大家在八九月份都累得能在開會的時候睡著。再往前一點，春夏之交那會兒，科穆納爾忘了自己上次睡覺是什麼時候，各種監聽報告和可疑人物名單全都堆在他的辦公桌上，他又得下發給下屬重新篩選核對，最後還得自己下決定，逮捕查封還是睜隻眼閉隻眼。  
他打了個哈欠，這讓他棕色框的眼鏡有些起霧，科穆納爾皺了皺眉，索性摘下來放在大衣的口袋裡。他的眼睛並沒什麼毛病，帶著副眼鏡只是為了裝出個合格KGB官僚的樣子，偶爾拿起眼鏡瞇著眼睛假裝看文件的時候讓他想起小時候為數不多的幾次坐在父親辦公桌前的經歷。  
科穆納爾抖了抖腦袋，頭髮上絮絮落落的雪花掉在了衣領上。十月底的莫斯科已經下了兩三場小雪，永遠不是很大，也是最惱人的，科穆納爾的帽子上總有撣不掉的雪花。  
他走進這間小書店，掛在門上的鈴鐺清脆地響了一聲。

十月份都快結束了。  
賀拉斯坐在小木台後面，眼睛盯著一本紅色的書發呆。  
他並不準確知道自己盯著的是哪一本書，基本上所有的書，或多或少的，都有點紅色在封皮上，像是驕傲得很的小士兵，穿著一身有紅肩章的制服回家的樣子。  
CIA十月份並沒有給他很多的任務，甚至建議他“酌情彙報情況”。意味著他可以一個月整理一次情報，然後想法子送到蘭利的手裡。在不是這麼頻繁的情況下，他也倒樂意做趟火車去發電報。  
冬天到了，賀拉斯想著，兩個超級巨人需要都要在冬天坐下來補充能量，甚至睡上一覺，來年春天的時候再爭個你死我活。他們要換總統了，賀拉斯想著，驚訝自己什麼時候稱呼美國為“他們”了，像是個清晨去咖啡店喝上杯咖啡，享用可頌麵包的法國人，悠哉悠哉地稱呼著除了法蘭西領土之外的一切為“他們”。  
“他們”，賀拉斯在舌尖重複了好幾次這個詞，用俄語，也用英語，實在想不出為什麼自己的嘴裡這麼跳出來個單詞，像是被滾熱的濃湯燙到了的莫名挫敗感。  
他聽到門框上的鈴鐺響了一聲，本能地抬頭去看，一個穿著KGB大衣，戴著制服帽的男人格格不入地擠了進來，在小說那裡流連忘返的學生們立刻安靜了，這群連他們的老師都沒辦法管教的小朋友們自動地閉上了嘴，從大門快速地飛了出去，像是用盡全力逃開獵槍的鳥。  
賀拉斯皺了皺眉，他不喜歡KGB，沒人喜歡KGB，連KGB自己也不喜歡KGB，但沒人說自己不喜歡，KGB也不喜歡別人說不喜歡KGB。  
眼前的KGB男人把帽子摘了拿在手裡，金色的頭髮被壓得不算太亂，勉強還能看出早上梳頭的方向，他沒直接和賀拉斯問好，饒有興趣地看了看書架上的書，活像個第一次去大學圖書館的新生。  
“下午好同志，有什麼事嗎？”  
賀拉斯從木桌後面走了出來，兩隻手侷促不安地抱在胸前，表現得像個膽小怕事的年輕人，他的眼睛盯著對方藍顏色的肩章，又飛速移開目光，盯著自己舊皮鞋的鞋尖，像是要把剛剛說話的那根舌頭咬斷一樣地板著臉。

科穆納爾看著眼前略矮了些的年輕男人，柔軟的淺金色頭髮有幾根髮絲垂在額頭上，其餘的都被安分整齊地安頓在腦袋上，在燈光下帶著一點略顯柔和的太陽光的顏色，不太刺眼。  
“沒什麼事...只不過我們接到一份可靠消息，您這裡有些‘不安定因素’？”  
這句話的確是廢話，賀拉斯不出聲地評價道，要我真的有，我會說沒有，要我真的沒有，我還是會說沒有，而您並不會相信“沒有”這個答覆。  
“當然沒有的，同志，我在這裡經營好幾年了，想都沒想過怎麼會牽扯到那些東西上！”  
賀拉斯的表情顯得略略有些激動，他仰起脖子盯著對方的臉，眼睛睜得老大，甚至有些超過了他那橢圓型眼鏡的邊框。他的確說的是實話，CIA還沒有膽子大到讓一個通訊人員直接在用於偽裝的書店裡賣《1984》的地步。  
科穆納爾眯起了眼睛，並不是因為不相信對方的話，實際上除非對方坦白承認了自己的確在派發些不太好看的小傳單，甚至還願意領著他去看如何印刷這些傳單的，他一個字都不會在乎。  
他只是覺得面前的人有些眼熟。  
淺金色的頭髮並不罕見，戴著眼鏡的男人也並不少，和書本這類死去的植物打交道的人十有八九都要頂著厚得要死的眼鏡。但眼前的這個人不同，他總覺得在哪裡見過，而他的記憶從來不會出錯。  
“是這樣的同志...您曉得，我完全相信您的話，實際上我自己也對這項莫名其妙的指控懷疑得緊，但您看...”  
“需要我跟您去一趟，是嗎？”  
賀拉斯擺出一副大義凜然的樣子，皺著眉頭，清了清喉嚨打斷了對方的講話，他並不害怕KGB的詢問手段，況且如果僅僅是因為所謂的”不安定因素”，頂多把你關進四面全都是好看的綠色瓷磚的小屋裡關上幾個小時，這簡直對於賀拉斯來說更像是個假期了。  
退一萬步講，就算KGB已經信誓旦旦地指著他的名字確認他就是蘭利來的壞小子，他也有信心面對審訊手段，水刑，吐真劑，心理戰（他自己就是心理學畢業的）...CIA對於自己學員從來不會手下留情。  
“不不不，我們會組織一個，呃，怎麼和您解釋呢，如果說是搜查的話您又沒有我們需要找的東西，說是例行檢查...”  
科穆納爾尷尬地笑了笑，他實在不曉得怎麼解釋，遞紙條的臭小子，瓦西里還是狄米特里來著？他惱火地發現自己沒記住那個傢伙的名字，而這個小子打了份正式的報告，意味著科穆納爾必須做出些什麼才能在報告上糊弄過去，“毫無作為”實在難看得要死，而且尼基塔最近正因為年底無所事事閒得發慌，巴不得抓住科穆納爾的小辮子大作文章呢。  
“說是例行檢查，您在這這麼多年了我們也沒怎麼打擾過您，這的確很難下個稱呼，您說是不是，同志？”  
賀拉斯明白他的意思，搜查，就是一幫在食堂吃完了午飯的官僚們牽著手打著官方的旗號來一間書店裡裝模作樣地翻翻書架，然後心底裡驚訝於自己上次看書是什麼時候的事情了，結尾處假惺惺地和自己道個歉，甚至還要大聲感謝配合，期盼著自己能說出些感恩戴德KGB的話。  
“我明白您的意思，不過...”  
科穆納爾開始喜歡上看對面的人皺著眉頭的樣子，他的眉毛顏色很淺，幾乎看不出來，只是兩條淡得和膚色差不多的淺棕色細線。他皺眉頭的時候會牽動臉上的一點小雀斑，像極了思考物理問題的好學生。  
“不過您能打我的電話提前通知一下嗎？我大概知道應該是不允許的，但您瞧，今天您進來的時候幾個年輕的小朋友們可嚇壞了，我也不想您的‘搜查’還要面臨幾個小朋友的尷尬局面。您打電話提前通知我的話我可以稍稍錯開些營業時間，省得顧客同志們和您的同志們都不順心。”  
他的俄語口音很好聽，像是不經意間被削掉了稜角，變得奇怪得圓潤起來。科穆納爾想著，他知道提前電話通知是在‘搜查’的情況下不允許的，但他，科穆納爾 米哈伊洛維奇 彼什科夫，要是真本分地做了被規則允許的事，倒也不是自己了。  
“當然，您可以在這上面寫上電話號碼。對了，怎麼稱呼您，同志？”  
他從兜裏掏出隨身攜帶的小筆記本，翻到空白的一頁之後遞給對方。賀拉斯接過本子，用丟在木桌上的鉛筆寫下了自己書店的電話號碼，附加自己的姓氏。  
“賀拉斯，賀拉斯 辛克萊，叫我辛克萊就好，同志。”  
科穆納爾接過來本子，點了點頭，推開掛著鈴鐺的大門，雪下得大了，但也只是多了些飄著的白點而已。  
”謝謝您，辛克萊同志。“  
他出門前這麼說道，然後頭也不回地走了出去。  
現在他想起來這個漂亮的金髮男人是誰了，那天晚上街對面叼著煙的。他的眼睛的確是柔軟的，科穆納爾深吸了口氣，剛想抽根菸，卻發現沒帶上自己的菸盒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他不知道自己是否看見了白色的鳥。


	6. Chapter 6

4  
再站在書店前已經快到十二月了。  
莫斯科下了許多場雪，不太有人記得九月份，甚至十月份的樣子，秋天的記憶完全沒有存在於這個被白色遮著一切的地方，甚至連嘴巴都被摀住，表現出奄奄一息的頹唐。  
科穆納爾的香煙抽得更兇了，一盒萊卡他四五天就能解決掉，這也免不了他早上起床時對著冷冰冰的空氣咳嗽，像是要用肺部把冷的空氣轉化成泛著難聞的胃酸味兒的毒氣。  
他這會兒抽的是Belomorkanal，白色的紙盒上面印著波羅的海運河的地圖，密密麻麻的線條實在看得令人頭痛，於是他只是隨手抽出一隻香煙，含在嘴裡，紙捲和煙草的味道在舌尖上交纏呻吟著，唾液沾濕了煙捲，科穆納爾皺著眉頭，用打火機點燃了煙尾，如願以償地在香煙中緩緩嘆出今日的第一口煙霧，在白色的雪中忽隱忽現。  
他的打火機是上面刻著KGB標誌的銀色金屬盒，他忘了自己是怎麼拿到這個打火機的，更像是憑空出現在空氣中，被他揣進大衣內側的口袋裡，和KGB的制服像是天造地設的搭配。  
科穆納爾望著書店的門停下腳步，後面跟著的是幾個年輕得很的小職員，說是職員也不算特別準確，他們是嗅覺靈敏的“腳後跟老鼠們”，兩隻圓溜溜的眼睛瞪得有幾分拉夫連季 貝利亞的神色，除了在這種“審查”的時刻之外其餘時間都像潭死水一樣，就算老婆帶著自己的孩子跳樓去了都不會有任何表情的變化。他們這會兒倒心急起來，我如果此時此刻打道回府，不出三天他們就得對著我的公寓張開那些隻骯髒難看的小耳朵了。他腹誹幾句，有一瞬間忘了自己就是負責這些下三濫事務的主管。  
科穆納爾又深吸了口煙，讓菸草盡情地腐蝕自己的肺部和口腔，然後再呼出來，心滿意足地走上臺階，徑直打開了門。

賀拉斯坐在書店裡，抽完了最後的一隻煙，Java牌子的，他不太害怕在書店裡抽煙會燒起來，倒更希望有一天他可以擲出煙頭，讓還殘留著橘紅色火星的紙捲落在隨便哪一堆死去良久的植物上，然後一堆接著一堆的紙張書籍消失在一點點的火星裡。而那個時候的他應該去了蘭利，接替了自己老上司的位子，安安分分地抽著雪茄，或者萬寶路，然後毫無內疚地繼續將CIA的棋子拋在東歐，或者蘇聯，找個漂亮的女秘書結婚，生子，然後再也不會踏上歐洲一步。又或者他被丟到英國，窩在領事館裡整日盯著鐵幕另一邊的動態，實則只是個破譯電報的高級“助手“，找個有個英國口音的女孩結婚，把自己的下半輩子困在陰雨連綿和下午茶中。  
但目前的他永遠都抽不慣俄羅斯的菸草，像是他的生理功能永遠都在警示他：“你是個洋基佬。”不管他的俄語說得多麼熟練。剛來莫斯科的有段時間他起床的時候總歸是忘了自己是誰，如果床邊的威士忌是傑克丹尼牌的，那他就是在CIA，如果床邊沒有威士忌，那他就是賀拉斯 辛克萊。  
他把煙頭按在煙灰缸裡，然後一股腦連著菸盒塞進木製的抽屜裡，按照電話裡的說法，這會兒那幫小老鼠和他們的領頭人正在書店門口嗅著氣味，仔細去看甚至能觀察到鼻孔微微的收縮，像聞到腐蝕的屍體味道的小禿鷲，晃盪著不長毛的腦袋莽撞地跑來跑去。  
他在給蘭利的報告裡主動提及了這個情況，例行公事一般，如果他因為任何問題被逮捕，從此消失在情報網裡，CIA可以立刻拋棄他，轉移大部分的情報來源，然後讓他一個人爛在盧比揚卡大樓的黑色小房間，或者西伯利亞的隨便哪片凍土上。  
賀拉斯的手指在木頭做的台子上有規律地敲著，有的時候他會無意識地敲出小提琴曲的節奏，他有多久沒碰過小提琴了？他沒把自己那把小提琴帶到莫斯科來，也沒在莫斯科重新購置一把，福爾採娃*的精選曲目並不合賀拉斯的口味，跟著腳後跟的老鼠們面對一隻小提琴編出的胡話也綽綽有餘。賀拉斯偶爾會撥開收音機，調到四套廣播，俄耳甫斯電台，他讀過這個在地獄裡回頭的可憐蟲的故事。  
他不太明白為什麼要給一個音樂頻道取上這麼一個名字，像是收音機裡提前錄好的音樂就可以打動KGB，讓他們大發善心放走你的至愛，或者更黑暗點的寓意，寓意著你遲早也得加入地獄的行列，活人的地獄在西伯利亞和黑色逼仄的小房間，這麼一比對，貌似死人的地獄倒更像是天堂般了。

科穆納爾沒去看坐著的淺金髮男人的眼睛，小老鼠們四散在書店裡，瘦得有些不正常的手指翻著各種書籍，上竄下跳地像搬運奶酪一樣氣喘吁吁地搬著書堆。  
賀拉斯沒說話，他的反應能力足夠讓他在門上的鈴鐺響起的一瞬間立刻回到自己的角色裡，一個困惑而又恐懼的書店老闆，手指絞成奇怪的樣子，生怕自己下一秒就得被按著手塞進黑色小轎車裡，然後消失在莫斯科的漫長冬天裡。  
他更好奇領頭的男人為什麼還沒開口說話，他的聲音在電話筒裡聽起來比在現實中粗重很多，像是電話線路特意營造出的威嚴。他眼睛中奇怪的灰藍色忽明忽暗，捉摸不定地掃視這一切，宛若老練的北極狐匍伏在雪地裡，看著獵物的一舉一動。  
科穆納爾隨手挑出來一本書，一本再普通不過的李森科生物學作品，他當然知道這個滿嘴胡話的瘋子科學家，從初中開始他們就被教導“相信李森科同志的遺傳學，而不是歐美國家的陰謀論！“  
“我不知道現在還有人喜歡李森科這一套。”  
他的眼睛隔著玻璃片盯著對面的男人，頗有興趣地看著他淺金色的頭髮順滑的顏色，在燈光的底下和冬天的陽光一樣慘白。  
“這只是本舊書而已。”  
賀拉斯清了清喉嚨，他的俄語聽起來永遠不可能像莫斯科人一樣正宗，更像是被刻意削成球體的木頭模型，過於光滑完美，像是柏拉圖所說理想世界裡的模型一樣。  
科穆納爾標誌性地咧了咧嘴角，保持上揚角度不太小，不容易被人看出而且還有些諷刺意味，也不能太大，不然總會露出一點牙齒，像是喘著氣的老狐狸，半死不活地算計著怎麼才能活過冬天。  
他把李森科的胡話大全放了回去，順道摘了手套，曾經是雅科夫在接受飛行員訓練時的東西，後來丟給了自己的小弟弟做紀念禮物。還在上中學的年輕男孩如獲至寶一樣將手套鄭重地放在衣櫥的最深處，發誓絕對不會讓它有一絲的褶皺。  
“您這裡的舊書太多了。”  
科穆納爾把手臂靠在木台上，制服帽被他放在手邊，上面密密麻麻的雪花已經融化了大半，留下來略顯深色的水漬。他決心盯著店主人的眼睛，這是他們的第三次碰面，科穆納爾對眼前人愈加地好奇起來，他父親對於權力的敏感嗅覺在他身上演變成了對於整個世界的，KGB並不喜歡這個“外來人”，但又不得不承認他的確在這份工作上體現了天賦。  
“書是永遠不嫌多的。”  
賀拉斯也咧開嘴微笑一下，他眼睛裡的顏色會因為燈光角度的不同而改變些許深淺，有的時候會是淺得發綠的湖藍色，有的時候會是冬天下了場雪後的淺藍色，別人很難看清顏色，更不用說顏色背後的人了。這是賀拉斯的一個優點，有的時候他的CIA同事們也會覺得這個傢伙太過於危險，不是因為他的訓練成績，或者家庭背景，而是實在沒什麼人能搞得清那套和自己形式差不多的襯衫領帶背後到底是什麼樣的人。彼時他的母親因為自殺鬧上了好幾個報紙的頭條，這當然免不了帶著酒瓶底一般厚眼鏡的記者們扛著或拿著大或小的方盒子試圖找出這位前影星和商業大亨的獨子。他的同事們也學會了在茶水間或者抽菸的空隙裡把帶著機械錶的手插進褲子口袋裡，津津有味地討論起每個陰謀論的真實與假，然後再感嘆賀拉斯的眼睛是多麼地和他母親相似。大家並不清楚是顏色相似還是形狀相似，但賀拉斯，連帶著他去世的影星母親，從來都會是個奇怪的，美麗的謎。

一個帶著眼鏡的第五分局小老鼠湊近了科穆納爾的耳朵，嘀嘀咕咕地說了些話，科穆納爾轉過了腦袋去聽，把腦後略顯亂糟糟的金髮暴露個賀拉斯。他並不很在意去聽對方的談話，得到情報並不需要伸長了耳朵去關注官僚主義的話。  
“感謝您的配合，同志，我想我們的調查告一段落了，您和您的書店的確沒有甚麼可以質疑的地方，真抱歉給您帶來的不便。”  
科穆納爾回過頭來，露出個更標準和官僚化的微笑，甚至主動伸出只沒戴手套的手來，示意賀拉斯乖乖地握住，上下搖晃幾個來回，完美地了解這樁拖了一個月多的破事。  
賀拉斯握住對方的手，能感受到比自己手心還溫熱些的皮膚，並沒有很多的繭子，除了有些指尖上略顯粗糙的皮膚在自己的手背上摩擦。他不是個什麼會選用暴力手段的傢伙，賀拉斯想，這並不算個好消息，也不能說是個壞消息，KGB有許多不用開槍就可以解決一家老小的人，也有許多渾渾噩噩一輩子都不知道自己在幹什麼的小職員。  
“這是我應該為聯盟的長久安定所做的。”  
科穆納爾有些對抽走的那隻手戀戀不捨，男人的手涼涼的，有些黏膩，他的手汗像是冷的，如同蛇蛻下的表皮一樣。小老鼠們早就乖乖地撤走到了門外，擠在小轎車上唧唧咕咕地談論著剛剛一切有可能成為罪狀的可能疑點，但每一個都得是一等一的牽強附會。  
科穆納爾轉悠到了小說區，抽走了本《鋼鐵是怎樣煉成的》，在木門前理了理頭髮，重新將帽子扣回腦袋上，手套被他塞進了不曉得大衣的哪個口袋裡。  
“不介意我借一本書吧？”  
賀拉斯沒想到眼前的KGB做出這樣一番舉動，照理說他早就應該邁著步子走出去，巴不得趕緊回到開著暖氣的辦公室裡享受一杯熱咖啡，或者趁著還沒下班，趕緊趁機溜回家裡，像個冬眠的熊一樣呼呼大睡上一個下午。  
“當然不介意，您想拿走的話也可以，同志。”  
科穆納爾推開門，莫斯科冬天的冷風讓他全身抖了抖，寒意扯著他的尾椎骨，像隔壁的列別傑夫家的小薩沙一樣要爬上他的背，然後蔓延到全身。典型的莫斯科冬季，他再熟悉不過了。  
“我會還的，同志您放心。”  
他笑了笑，但沒有回頭，急匆匆地走下台階，深一腳淺一腳地在雪地裡艱難地走著。賀拉斯則在書店裡嘆了口氣，尋思著蘭利的回件裡會有些什麼新的安排，最差的結果不過是被趕到白俄羅斯，或者烏克蘭，換個地方受凍而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冬天的大雪能掩蓋的太多了些。  
> *福爾採娃：1960-1974年間的蘇維埃文化部長，主宰蘇聯文藝界長達14年


	7. Chapter 7

5  
冬天比夏天更漫長。  
賀拉斯乖乖地圍上扎脖子的圍巾，瑟瑟發抖的手被塞進口袋裡，在這個冬天裡不知道第幾次踏出家門。  
樓下的米黃色小轎車罕見地沒開走，賀拉斯擅自推測淺金色頭髮的女郎今天是遲到了幾分鐘。他看不見轎車司機的臉，偶爾見到戴著黑色手套的半截手臂伸出窗外，抖了些煙灰下來，下一秒就又縮了回去，像是個高級的自動裝置一樣。  
他並不習慣在一月份過聖誕節的氣氛，像是整個世界的心跳停跳了好幾拍之後才慢慢地活過來，再次小心翼翼地活蹦亂跳起來。賀拉斯對聖誕節沒什麼感情，小時候他學會了在聖誕節早早地睡覺，並不是為了聖誕老人，只是為了逃避父母從酒會上回來之後的爭吵。  
賀拉斯從來不相信聖誕老人，就和不相信童話故事一樣，需要什麼理由呢？他會拿起母親的星期六晚郵報，看著上面露出可愛笑容的聖誕老人，然後不留情面地翻到隨便哪一頁，連載小說，漫畫，什麼都好，只要不是聖誕老人。  
他不知道自己想不想抽根菸，菸盒就在他的隨身包中，夾在一堆厚厚的筆記和出版商的報告之間，把紙張硌出奇怪的方型痕跡。他的頭髮包裹在軟呢帽裡，糾結纏繞在一起，像是一點小小火星就能燃燒起來的枯草堆。  
上次的那個KGB，他想了想，腦海中準確浮現起男人沒剃乾淨的鬍渣，被帽子壓得亂糟糟的沙金色頭髮和踏在地板上會發出輕微的“嘎吱”聲的長靴。他借的書至今沒還，賀拉斯奇怪地提醒著自己，像是要事無鉅細地報告給蘭利一樣。  
他有的時候真恨自己的記憶力，只要他的大腦有一瞬間不受控制，他總能記起來零零碎碎的小細節，母親嘴角的烏紫，父親半滿半空的威士忌，站在大學辦公室門口和藹可親望著他的中年男人，如果他長了點鬍子的話，賀拉斯拐了個彎，今天不太適合坐公車，那麼他的確是個什麼聖誕老人。  
他摸了摸口袋，沈甸甸的打火機毫無生氣地躺在布料的邊緣。

科穆納爾撓了撓腦袋，他連著幾天都沒回家，靠著在自己辦公室裡的伏特加過日子，每天喝得不省人事，阿列克謝看了直搖頭，倒也不敢去阻止他這麼糟蹋自己。  
他怎麼知道自己為什麼要這麼幹，他才三十歲不到，還不是需要為自己做過的所有事找藉口理由的年紀，他剩下的日子裡有的是時間解決為什麼的問題。去他媽的，他想，搖搖晃晃地站起身，抱著個紙袋走出門外。  
父親給自己的辦公室打過電話，他從來沒接過，也可能是因為他至今沒去修電話的原因，電話的聲音總是斷斷續續的，和腦袋被砸碎的托洛斯基一樣，半死不活地支撐在他的小木桌上。  
伊萬抱著兩三疊文件，本想衝著他辦公室去的，看到科穆納爾搖搖晃晃的樣子只是皺了皺眉，又回頭丟給沃茲迪卡，一個近乎光頭的年輕人，像是剛剛從西伯利亞的集中營裡逃出來一樣，有著一雙整日膽戰心驚的眼睛。  
“彼什科夫同志，我想現在還不是下班時間吧？”  
故意拖長了腔調的尖細聲音從背後慢慢悠悠地傳過來，尼基塔，操他媽的天殺的尼基塔。科穆納爾嘆了口氣，從口袋裡掏出菸盒，選了根Java牌的叼在嘴裡。  
“遵守點規矩沒什麼難度的，您需要曉得，我們最近還在撰寫年終...”  
“我需要請個假。”  
科穆納爾不留情面地打斷了乾癟小老頭的話，下一秒掏出火柴盒，像是個19世紀的老貴族一般點燃了自己的煙頭，然後吹滅了火柴頭，丟在地上用靴子踩了幾腳。  
“我沒批准...”  
“下週見，局長同志。”  
這回輪到科穆納爾捏著嗓子模仿出細長難聽的語氣了，他把火柴盒丟進紙袋裡，踏著步子頭也不會地走出了大門，厚重的灰色大衣上沾了些煙灰，這會兒隨著主人的動作絮絮落落地掉了一地，留著尼基塔氣得罵出了聲，阿列克謝從自己的辦公室裡探出腦袋，沒戴正的帽子正好掉在了地上。  
他恨冬天，他恨聖誕節，他恨所有的所謂“家人團聚”的節日，這他媽的都是扯淡，他這麼說。不，阿列克謝盯著他的眼睛，你不能因為你的家人都犧牲了就去討厭所有的節日。  
科穆納爾說不出話，這是原因嗎，他也糊塗了。

賀拉斯在看一本詩集，他不知道誰是作者，他也不太關心，因為這位詩人的作品實在爛得可怕，他悲哀地覺得自己在莫斯科待了許多年後已經不會閱讀文學了。  
書店裡只有個老先生，戴著個一本正經圓眼鏡，他莫名地聯想起蕭斯塔科維奇，他見過那個著名的天才，站在紐約的高樓中，聲音比紐約城永遠停不下來的風還要顫顫巍巍，像是下一秒就要被人掐死的樣子，他的眼鏡滑下了鼻樑，顯得更加滑稽可笑，倒讓這個猶太音樂的愛好者有幾分刻板印象裡猶太人的樣子了。  
他那時候才十幾歲，不曉得什麼是冷戰，什麼是蘇共，他只曉得父親又要在這次的會議上拽上些科學家，或者音樂家聊到天亮，母親沒來，她不願意見到那些個電影導演，她害怕自己會尖叫著撞上漂亮的大理石地板，好像這種歇斯底里才能讓她夢見好萊塢的迷霧和幻想。  
賀拉斯合上書，丟在一邊，他又想抽菸了，冬天實在冷得要死，而點燃香煙頭給他夢幻般的感覺，就像點燃自己一樣。老先生又換了本書像小雞噣米一般點著腦袋孜孜不倦地看著，賀拉斯的手指不安分地在木桌下抓著打火機轉來轉去，手指扭曲地攪在一起，被撕裂的感覺順著神經傳送到他的大腦，他的手指蒼白而細長，他能感受到骨頭硌在金屬上的酥麻感。  
門上的鈴鐺又響了，賀拉斯抬頭去看，好笑地覺得自己像是巴甫洛夫一樣，聽到鈴鐺聲音就記起來要去餵狗，他不願意把自己想像成一隻狗，人類最後一點愚蠢至極的尊嚴，他如此評價自己。  
是KGB的官僚。他的心不聽從號令地停跳了一下，在考慮這次怎麼編出藉口脫身嗎？他不太相信這個淺金色頭髮的狐狸是來還書的，或者只是來還書的，他的手伸向了打火機的打火輪，他有些不合時機想起大學裡偷偷看過的華氏451度，那種荒唐而不切實際的衝動驅使著他點燃打火機，拋向那一堆堆散發著各式各樣油墨味兒的紙張。人人都會是個消防員，有的時候大家都會像蒙塔格那樣，燒了自己的家，願意或者不願意，誰關心呢，賀拉斯不敢對自己下定論，他頂喜歡自己的那張小木桌的。  
眼前的官僚並不咄咄逼人，他咧開嘴露出一個微微超出公式化標準的笑容，像聞道些許鮮血味兒的獵犬一般，賀拉斯早就對笑容產生了抗體，把手中的打火機不動聲色地放進口袋裡，手指被金屬塊摀得冰涼。

“好久不見，辛克萊同志。”  
科穆納爾的犬齒有一點尖，不到被人稱為虎牙的地步，但咧開嘴的時候總會被人和狐狸之類的動物聯想起來，和他的父親一模一樣，不過他的父親更像是老謀深算去追逐獵物的老狐狸，他則更樂於坐享其成。  
科穆納爾把那本《鋼鐵是怎樣煉成的》放在木桌上，淺金色頭髮的男人溫順地接了過來，收進了木桌下他看不見的地方，他的眼睛安靜得如同一隻羊羔一樣，科穆納爾頂頂討厭這種眼神，就算是在最聽話的KGB職員的眼睛裡，他都見不到。  
“謝謝您，真是麻煩您在這麼冷的天還專程為了一本書跑一趟。”  
科穆納爾輕微地皺了皺眉，噁心的客套話，他的胃被酒精灼燒得本來就難受，這會兒甚至想吐，把稀泥一般地嘔吐物糊在漂亮的木桌上，看著那雙羊羔一樣的眼睛會有什麼樣的反應。  
他是個惡劣的人，不管是從父親還是從別人，甚至從自己嘴裡，他都得出這麼個評價，比起暗自感嘆對方眼睛的深不可測和變化多端，他更希望看到這雙眼睛發射出毒蛇一般的目光，純粹的恨意，加上鮮血，淚水，他興奮得甚至能對著這個想像畫面給自己來一發。  
賀拉斯平靜地看著對方，他的手心不再出汗，沙金色頭髮的男人在木地板上慢慢地踱著步子，長靴壓在不堪重負的木板上，迫使風燭殘年的木頭發出“吱呀”的呻吟。  
“你有很多詩集。“  
賀拉斯聽著對方乾癟的評價，一聲不吭，沈默永遠都是面對任何事物的最佳答案，他早就明白這個道理，閉嘴，微笑，他記得CIA的老頭子們這麼說。  
“馬雅可夫斯基，未來主義，天才，可惜因為愛情沖昏了頭腦，多麼可悲的損失。“  
科穆納爾拿捏出自己當年在學校做文學賞析的語氣，抑揚頓挫得像個激動的文學院老教授，淺金色的腦袋朝著他的方向微笑了一下，眼神還是那麼得安靜祥和，像一個溫柔害羞的文學院學生，附和著激動的教授。  
“您不介意吧？”  
“當然不。”  
賀拉斯看著對方站在木門門口，揮了揮手中一本馬雅可夫斯基的詩集，似乎KGB最近在做什麼讀書俱樂部的活動，又或者他們海綿狀的大腦終於空洞大於了神經組織，他並不在乎對方拿了些什麼書，會不會還回來，這些是真正的書店老闆需要擔心的問題，他諷刺地想著，而我，並不是。

“您也不介意我叫您賀拉斯吧？”  
科穆納爾重新戴上了帽子，他的沙金色腦袋又被嚴嚴實實地掩蓋在灰色的帽子下，像是被煙霧和陰沈的雲染了層顏色。  
“不，當然不介意，您請便。”  
賀拉斯稍稍愣了一下，他的腦袋反應倒迅速得很，立刻敲響了警報，這是什麼意思？如果一次借書是過線的舉動，直呼其名則稱得上是抓住他的手，逼著他把臉湊到對方靈敏的老鼠鼻子面前，使勁地嗅了嗅。  
“您稱呼我為科穆納爾就行，別緊張，我也算是您的客戶之一，賀拉斯。”  
科穆納爾沒回頭，但他依然咧開嘴笑了笑，這次的角度大得能把他的犬齒看得一清二楚，更讓他像個在雪地裡打滾的狐狸了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “極樂莫斯科。”他嘆了口氣。


End file.
